Beneath the Shadow of the Moon
by Ingridmuller
Summary: The story of Remus Lupin's life. From early years till Hogwarts years. During the First Wizarding War until his death in the second. No slashes. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

For the first five years of his life, Remus Lupin was a normal as any child. His father, Lyall Lupin, worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of the Regulation of Magical Creatures. His mother was a muggle and worked in an insurance firm in the nearby town of Cardiff. He had his mothers pale green eyes and his fathers brown hair. As his mother was a muggle, he mingled with the nearby town's muggle children and with his wizarding relatives.

On his fifth birthday, Remus woke up early and was too excited to stay in his room any longer. He snuck down the stair and was about to burst into the sitting room when he heard his father's voice. "Hope," he said to Remus's mother, "he was a werewolf, not some crazy vagabond! I know perfectly well that he killed those muggles and now he has escaped. Who knows where that lunatic is know!"

"Don't worry dear," said Hope Lupin, "the Ministry will catch him."

Remus was about to return to his room when his father's next words made him stop. "Yes, but he knows who I am and he wants revenge. I accused him at his hearing when his nice thought out plan was succeeding," said Lyall harshly.

"It'll be fine, we just won't let Remus out without us anymore. Speaking of Remus, the boy is probably bursting with excitement in his room." There was a scraping noise as they stood up and Remus ran quietly back to his room.

As the weeks passed, Remus soon forgot all about the mysterious werewolf. However, the werewolf had not forgotten about Mr. Lupin. One afternoon, they had walked down to the village and as they were returning, it began to pour. They drew their cloaks around them and Lyall picked up a protesting Remus and they dashed home. They were in such a hurry that they didn't notice the black-cloaked figure watching them from an alley.

Remus lay in his bed watching the rain hit his window and wondering if it would ever stop.

"Turn of the light now, it's late," said his mother.

"Ok."

He flicked the switch and closed his eyes. Late that night, a loud crash of thunder woke him and he lay awake listening to all the strange noises outside. A dull pounding kept drawing closer and closer. There was a faint scratching noise that was becoming louder and louder and then...CRASH! Something landed on Remus and he felt it claw at him and bite him as he cried out on fear and pain. The door flew open and his father stood in the doorway, his wand light illuminating the room. A tall, unkempt creäture stood above Remus, its slavering jaws preparing to bite him again. There was a flash of red and the thing was thrown back. It stood up and vanished out into the storm. Hope Lupin stood over him calling out his name, "Remus! Remus! Lyall do something!" And all Remus could do was let out moans of pain as blood poured from his wounds. His father murmured words under his breath and eventually Remus passed out.

He awoke to bright light shining on him and saw his mother and father sitting next to him. "Mum? Dad?" he asked, "What happened?"

"A werewolf attacked you, son," his father said without looking at him. "

Where am I?" Remus asked.

"St. Mungo's," he said.

His mother looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

"What's wrong?" But she couldn't answer him and turned away.

"You have lycanthropy, Remus," said Lyall quietly.

"What?"

"You're a werewolf," he whispered.

"What?"

"You're a werewolf!" he yelled, "My only child is a bloody werewolf!"

"Lyall, stop," his mother commanded.

"Why? Do you expect me to be happy with this? This is a disaster, the worst that could happen!" he yelled.

"No."

"Excuse me?" he snarled.

"No, he's still alive," she said.

"Well he would be better of dead. You might be happy but I won't live with this...this MONSTER under my roof," he yelled and stormed out of the room.

That day was the last time Remus saw his father and he still heard him shouting out those words..."this MONSTER." His mother told him it was all right, but she never looked him in the eye as she said it and Remus knew that she too was repulsed by the thought of him as a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I had 2-5 written out and they got deleted somehow**** I've been rewriting all of them, but I am really busy.**

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

Six years had passed since that horrible night had happened and Remus could still hear his father yelling, "this MONSTER." It was as if the werewolf had left him with wounds on his heart.

Shortly after his eleventh birthday, Remus and his mother were sitting at the kitchen table. Remus was reading in the Daily Prophet when something came swooping through the window. It crashed onto the kitchen table and spilled a bottle of milk, flooding the floor. The thing was an owl and it was holding a letter. His mother took the letter from the owl and Remus thought to himself, _"Which wizard would write to us?"_

"It's for you, Remus," his mother said.

"Who would be writing to me?" Remus asked.

He opened the letter and his mouth fell open in shock.

"What is it?" his mother asked worriedly.

Remus pushed it over to her wordlessly.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

A second letter was also enclosed:

Mr. Lupin,

At Hogwarts we are aware of your lycanthropy and will still accept you. We have set aside an area outside the school's ground for you to transform. You will not pose any risks to other students.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

"So can I go?" Remus asked tentatively.

"Of course!" his mother said.

As Remus climbed into bed that night, he felt as if though he had never been happier before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, there's finally another chapter:) I'm still looking for a beta so sorry for any mistakes:/**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own anything from Harry Potter, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

In the middle of July, Remus's mother told him that they were going to go to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. They took the subway to London and Remus followed his mother along the street, eagerly looking about for any sign of a magical alley.

"Tell me if you see a shop called 'The Leaky Cauldron'," his mother murmured under her breath.

"Can't you see it, Mum?" Remus asked while pointing to a shabby looking building.

"No, only witches and wizards can. To muggles like me it is invisible," she said.

Remus pushed open the door to the building and they found themselves inside a dingy pub filled with cigar smoke and people.

"Hello, come to have a drink?" inquired the toothless bartender.

"No, we're just heading to Diagon Alley. Could you open it for us?" Hope Lupin asked the man.

"Ah, getting ready to buy this young man a wand?" the barkeeper asked while looking at Remus.

Remus nodded and he and his mother followed the grey haired man outside. Remus found himself staring at a solid brick wall and two metal dustbins. The other man took out his wand and tapped a brick. Suddenly, the bricks began to rearrange themselves and became a gateway, behind which lay a street packed with people. Remus's mouth fell open in shock as he saw the wall transform and the toothless barkeeper laughed and said, "Well, enjoy yourselves," and went back into his pub.

"Got your list, Remus?" his mother asked.

"Yes," he replied.

First, they went to a large, snow-white building that was guarded by short, odd creatures.

"Mother, what are those things?" Remus asked nervously.

"I think they're goblins," she said.

Remus swallowed and walked quickly past them. Once inside, he found himself in a marble hall filled with goblins all working at long desks. His mother exchanged some muggle money for odd-looking gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"The gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts," his mother told him.

From there, they walked to a bookshop called 'Flourish and Blotts' where Remus bought all of textbooks. They also went to the apothecary for Potions supplies and bought a cauldron and various other supplies. Finally, they were at the end of the alley where they went to buy Remus's wand at Ollivander's wand shop.

An old man with creepy silver eyes greeted them, "Good afternoon, here to buy a wand are we?"

"Yes, it's for him," his mother said pointing to Remus.

"Which is your wand arm?" he asked.

"Um, my right one I think," Remus said.

The tape measure Ollivander was holding began to measure Remus's body. In the meantime, the wandmaker disappeared into the depths of his store. He came back holding a stack of dusty boxes. He opened one and gave it to Remus.

"11 inches, cherry, unicorn hair, unyielding. Well, give it a wave!" he said to Remus.

Remus flicked the wand, but Ollivander pulled it away from him.

"No, no, no," he muttered and handed him another wand, "9 ¾ inches, holly, dragon heartstring, flexible."

Again he waved it, but the wandmaker pulled it away.

"Try this one. 10 1/4, cypress, unicorn hair, pliable," he said.

Remus lifted it and waved it and felt warmth run through his arm.

"Excellent!" Ollivander said.

His mother paid ten galleons and left the store with Remus. They took the train back to the countryside and once they were home, Remus began to dig through the bags. He was excited to start learning about magic as soon as possible.


End file.
